For the past 23 years the Biostatistics Shared Resource has played a vital role as an integral component in the research life of the UWCCC. Faculty members of the shared resource are essential collaborative members in each of the research programs, from the laboratory bench, through translational efforts, to the clinic, and beyond in cancer control efforts and population-based science. The mission of the shared resource is to promote excellence in cancer research at UWCCC by being dedicated in cancer research and providing outstanding biostatistical support and collaboration to UWCCC members. The hallmark of this shared resource has been to collaborate with the UWCCC members from the very inception of research studies in terms of development of experimental designs including selection of adequate study subjects, identifying suitable study endpoints, sample size estimation or power analysis, conduct and interim monitoring of studies, analysis of results, preparation of technical reports to serve as a basis for primary publications, presentation of research findings, and ultimately to scientific publication. The number of collaborative publications with UWCCC members attests to the excellence of the science supported through these collaborations and peer-reviewed projects. This model of collaboration, instead of mere consultation, with UWCCC members, has become a model not only to other biomedical research organizations at the University of Wisconsin-Madison campus but also other NCI-designated cancer centers. The shared resource has responded to the UWCCC's evolving needs by adding and realigning faculty shared resource members. Collaboration with UWCCC investigators in turn feeds into the generation of research ideas and motivates statistical theory and methodology development, which is then applied back into solving the original scientific questions, thus completing the full cycle of collaboration and scientific interaction. This has been a very fruitful interaction indeed and will continue to be so at the UWCCC.